Un Amor Incompleto
by Alex21KHVentus
Summary: La vida normal de Roxas cambiaria por completo, al encontrarse con unos ojos mucho más hermosos que el cielo, a partir de ese momento empezara su larga aventura, junto a sus dos mejores amigos Axel y Xion, donde el intentara entender la complejidad del corazón...
1. Un encuentro inesperado

** Nota de autor: Hola a todos, les doy la bienvenida a mi primer Fic, que espero sea de su agrado, antes de empezar quiero infórmale que la historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Roxas y si llega a cambiar les indicare de algún modo, en fin, sin más preámbulos le dejo esta historia, que sinceramente espero que les guste…**

** Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kingdom Heart y Final Fantasy no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Square-Enix y los de Disney de Disney, esta historia está hecha de mi puño y letra, sin ánimos de lucro ****  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Un encuentro inesperado**

_Todos nos llegamos a enamorar alguna vez, y para nuestro protagonista amigo no sería la excepción, solo que él había estado enamorado desde hace cinco años, burlando a un sentimiento que nunca debió ser ignorado y como consecuencia tuvo que vivir algo inesperado..._

-R-Roxas, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaba algo preocupada la amiga del rubio, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar...

Para él todo era diferente ahora, no comprendía que había sucedido con él esta mañana, solo fue una simple mirada ¿no?, No, no lo era, él sabia o mejor dicho su Corazón sabia, que fue algo más que eso, y es que de cinco años que la lleva conociendo, porque hoy, porque ahora faltando un mes para graduarse sucede todo esto..

Ella siempre le había gustado, no podía negarlo, recordó esa hermosa mañana de secundaria donde ella apareció sin decir nada, paso varias semanas enteras sin dejar de mirarla, pero luego perdió toda esperanza por un sin fin de ilógicas razones y tuvo que resignarse a verla siempre desde lejos, ya sea por culpa de su mal afortunada timidez en forma de miedo, el cual odiaba con toda su alma o por las personas con quien se la pasaba desde pequeño, y algo que había aprendido durante todos estos años, es que una chica no podía interponerse entre sus amigos y él, los amigos sin importar lo que pase, siempre estarán para cuidarse, era un código de amistad inquebrantable, en cambio una chica puede que este un día y luego que no esté en el otro, dejando así solo un corazón roto.

Aunque el sabia que esos no eran parte del verdadero problema, el problema era que de estos cincos años que han estudiado juntos, él nunca se había atrevido a decirle una simple palabra, lo máximo que hizo fue darle una sonrisa de disculpa, cuando una vez sin querer se tropezó con ella, después de eso, no había ocurrido nada entre ellos, bueno, no hasta ahora...

Aun la recodaba perfectamente, no podía sacar de su mente esa dulce mirada, esos profundo y hermosos ojos azules, que al mirarlos directamente, le robaba hasta el último aliento de su frágil alma, sin mencionar ese encantador cabello, que era el sol de ese magnífico cielo que eran sus ojos, no podía ignorar todo eso y mucho menos dejarlo pasar así no mas, cuando sus mirada se encontraron, fue algo más que mágico en realidad, nunca había sentido eso por una chica, esto era diferente sin duda alguna, sinceramente era difícil de explicar un sentimiento que surgió de la nada, llegando a tocar directamente a su alma.

Solo se arrepentía de no haberle dicho algo en ese momento, se había quedado hipnotizado al encontrarse con esa tierna mirada, sobre todo estando ellos dos solos en ese gran jardín floreado, que hacía de la escena un lugar mágico, solo separado por unos cuantos centímetros de sus maravillosos labios, que ahora más que nunca los deseaba tanto, aun recordaba su divino aroma, que era aun más dulce que el aroma de las rosas, no esperaba encontrarse con ella esa mañana, y mucho menos esperaba tener que irse así sin decir nada, se sentía como un idiota en realidad, por el miedo dejarse ganar…

Desde que se resigno a verla desde lejos, intento no hacerle tanto caso para no tener que enamorarse en vano, siempre gusto de ella, eso nunca lo había dudado, solo que no dejo que ese sentimiento fuera más allá de lo esperado, y solo pensar que con una mirada basto para que ella el Corazón le tocara, sin mencionar que este se acelero tanto, que llego a pensar que en cualquier instante de su pecho se iba salir volando, pero en fin, fueron cinco años perdidos en vano, perdidos en menos de un minuto que para él siempre serán recordados.

Ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo que hace unos momentos, ya había pasado media hora desde que ocurrió su encuentro, sabía muy bien que esos maravillosos ojos azules no se le iba olvidar de la noche a la mañana, ya que ninguna chica le ha hecho sentir todo lo que hizo ella con una sola mirada y la verdad es que no ha tenido una novia, a pesar ya de sus dieciochos años, sin hablar del hecho de que nunca una chica ha besado, siempre estuvo esperando la indicada, por eso no se preocupo por buscarla y luego aparece ella de la nada como por arte de magia, haciendo estrago en su confundida alma.

Aun seguía sin entender lo ocurrido, no era la primera vez que veía directamente a sus ojos, aunque nunca lo había visto como hoy lo hizo, sus hermosos ojos se habían transformaron en su cielo eterno, que mostraban sus maravillosas estrellas aun estando el sol de su cabello...

Hubiese seguido nadando en ese mar de profundos pensamientos pero alguien había llamado su atención por completo...

* * *

** Espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi primer FanFic, muchas gracias por tomar parte de su valioso tiempo para leerlo, se que ha dejado mucho que desear me disculpo por eso, pero les aseguro que el próximo capítulo estará más completo, sobre todo en los detalles de los personajes, esta de mas decir que la crítica, sea buena o mala siempre será bien recibida por mí, ya que eso me ayuda a crecer como un buen escritor, les pido disculpa si encuentran algún error en la narración, aun soy un aprendiz en esto y le agradecería mucho que me corrigieran o me dieran sus consejos y espero con el tiempo llegar a ser tan bueno como los muchos escritores que hay aquí, se le agradece muchísimos los review y ahora sin más nada que decir, me despido,**

** Arrivederci! ^_^**


	2. Observar y Aceptar

**Holaaaa a todos nuevamente :D, aquí os traigo otro capítulo de mi primer FanFic, que para serle sincero, dude mucho en la decisión de si subirlo o no, pero en fin, de riesgo se vive esta vida; está más completo que el anterior y como antes le agradezco mucho que tomen parte de su tiempo para leerla…**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Observar lo que hace el alma y aceptar lo que dice el corazón**

-Roxas, Roxas, Hey mira Roxy aquí en la tierra te llamamos ¡responde! -decía en tono de burla una voz muy familiar para el joven rubio

-Ah!, ¿qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿qué ocurre Axel? -dijo Roxas volviendo en sí, al mismo tiempo que agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro- oye, ¿cómo que Roxy?

-Por fin reaccionas, pensé que te pasaba algo serio, nos tenias preocupados, Xion me tuvo que llamar pidiéndome ayuda- dijo el joven pelirrojo revolviendo el cabello del rubio con su mano mientras que reía- lo siento, necesitaba hacerte volver de una manera u otra, parecías hipnotizado, ¿en qué pensabas?

-Discúlpenme los dos -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa avergonzado, observando a sus dos mejores amigos que ya no se veían tan preocupados- Está bien, no es nada, cosas tontas para decir verdad

-mmmm no creo que sean cosas tontas, estuviste cinco minutos así, y tienes suerte de que el profesor Luxord no te halla pillado en tu viaje a la luna- dijo su mejor amiga riéndose mientras que lo miraba fijamente a la cara- Además parecías muy asustado

-Sí, nos preocupaste demasiado -dijo Axel ya con un tono serio y deseando que Luxord no los viera- Capaz si te descubría te iba mandar hacer algo similar a lo que le mando aquella vez a Demyx O peor…

-Cierto, tienen razón, gracias chicos- dijo Roxas sonriendo mientras que veía como sus dos mejores amigos volvían a sus respectivo asientos; la verdad se alegraba mucho de verlos, estar con ellos tal vez le haría olvidar lo sucedido esa mañana; al ver la pizarra vio que el profesor Luxord había colocado varios ejercicios de trigonometría, cosa que resolvió en poco tiempo, ya que en el día anterior Xion le había explicado cómo hacerlos, al terminar los ejercicios, se percato de que nadie había terminado a excepción de Xion, que se notaba que había pasado un largo rato desde que termino los ejercicios y que además se encontraba escuchando su I-pod recostada sobre su mesa de trabajo...

Buscando la manera de no pensar en lo de hace un rato y sobretodo en Ella, que hasta lo momento lo tenía más confundido que nunca, se dedico a observar a sus compañeros de clases, cosa que empezó hacer muy seguido desde hace ya como unos tres meses, al darse cuenta de algo que mucho ignoraban, él sabía que después de salir del cole todo cambiaria y que quizás deje de ver para siempre algunos de sus compañeros, como a Tidus y Wakka que le dieron una Beca de Deporte en un país muy lejano llamado Spira, que según ellos esta diez veces más lejos que Vergel Radiante…

Y es que el hecho de estar en el Cole con sus compañeros, junto a sus dos mejores amigos Axel y Xion, eran quienes lo libraban todos los días de la pesadilla de su casa, no es que no tuviera unos buenos padres, es que últimamente se peleaban todo el tiempo y casi ni se encontraban en casa cuando el llegaba, y cuando lo estaban solo se dedicaban a pelear, cosa que le molestaba mucho, no por ellos, hace tiempo se había resignado al hecho de que tarde o temprano terminarían separándose, sino que a él siempre le ha gustado estar en un ambiente formado de paz y tranquilidad, usualmente cada vez que ellos iniciaban una pelea, él se iba al parque a trotar un rato o iba a jugar con Axel en la costa, en si él sabía que sus padres no eran malos, ellos trabajan muy duro todos los días para darle una buena educación, comida y un techo donde dormir, solo que desde hace un tiempo dejaron de interesarse en él, hecho que de verdad no le afecto, siempre tuvo a Xion y a Axel a su lado, que eran sus confidentes y consejeros personales, uno más que el otro para ser sincero...

En fin tampoco quería pensar en sus padres, así que siguió observando a sus compañeros, vio a Demyx que estaba simulado tocar una guitarra de aire, es un buen guitarrista, lo demostró en el concurso de talento del año pasado el cual gano, pero aun así le daba risa ver como practicaba con su guitarra imaginaria; mirando a otro lado vio a los chicos que menos le agradaban de la clase, Seifer, Viento, Zack y Trueno, ellos siempre buscaban la manera de meterse con él o con los demás desde que empezaron a estudiar ahí, así que trataba de evitarlo lo más que podía, aunque más de una ocasión él les dio su merecido con ayuda de sus amigos, pero en estos últimos años ha sido más difícil, ya que tanto Seifer, Zack y Trueno se habían ejercitado demasiado, y sin mencionar que no podía luchar contra Viento siendo ella una chica, sin embargo ella no solía molestarlo mucho, pero en fin, aburrido siguió buscando los demás rostros de sus compañeros.

Con su ambulante mirada se topo con tres chicos, Sora, Riku y su primo Ventus, que hablaban en vos baja para que Luxord no se diera cuenta; riéndose para sus adentros, el rubio pensó que si la amistad que tenia con Xion y Axel no existiera y necesitara una prueba que le convenciera de que los mejores amigos existen, lo tomaría a ellos tres como ejemplo, la verdad es que cada uno tenía algo que lo hace único e inigualable, de igual forma que Xion y Axel...

Para empezar estaba su primo Ven, que para sus azulados ojos, él siempre ha sido Genial en todas las formas, los dos se parecían un poco, bueno solo en lo físico, puesto que sus madres son hermanas gemelas, aunque su primo es sin duda, más sociable y aventurado que él y a diferencia de él, su primo tenía los ojos un poco más claro que lo suyos; desde pequeños sin darse cuenta, habían agarrado la costumbre de usar la misma combinación de vestimenta ( Roja, Negra, Gris, Blanca y plateada), y él era un gran amigo a pesar de ser su primo, sobre todo en Verano cuando Axel y Xion se iban de viaje, su primo era el único que quedaba, y la verdad él es un gran compañero y contrincante de videojuegos, tiene una novia que cursa en la universidad, así que nunca le ha interesado las chicas del cole, aunque muchas hayan querido salir con el...

Después Seguía Sora, ese chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, muy entusiasta y optimista, con una nobleza y gentileza admirable, la verdad siempre le ha caído bien a pesar de que no se juntaban muy a menudo, y él más de una vez le ha demostrado que le caia mucho más que bien de igual forma que con Axel y Xion, aunque con esta ultima siempre se ha limitado a saludarla con la mano; es bien conocido en el cole por dos cosas, la primera por tener el mismísimo agujero negro en su estomago, ya que come el triple de lo que un chico de nuestra edad comería y segundo por ser el chico valiente, no solo de la clase, si no del todo el cole como tal, nos ha defendido a Axel y a mi incontable veces de la pandilla de Seifer, sin hablar del día que salimos de excursión a las montañas con el profesor de deporte, cuando Riku junto a Ven se habían acercado a la orilla de un risco y este cedió dejándolos un poco más abajo con solo unos rasguños, cuando Sora vio a su dos amigos caer, arrebato la soga de las manos del profesor Terra y se fue a toda velocidad hacia lo que quedaba del risco, no sé en qué momento lo hizo, pero había atado un nudo en una roca y se lanzo a donde se habían caídos sus amigos, atando uno por uno en la soga, Axel, Demyx, Wakka y yo nos acercamos para ayudarlos a subir y luego llego el profesor felicitando a Sora por su acto Heroico, a partir ese día a Sora lo conocen como un verdadero héroe y la amistad que tiene con Riku y Ven se hizo más fuerte que nunca, sin mencionar que desde hace 3 años es novio de la segunda chica más linda de la clase, Kairi; al pensar en su compañera pelirroja, sin querer también había pensado en quien no quería pensar...

Librando su mente de ese pensamiento, observo al chico de cabello plateado y ojos verdes azulados, que llamaban Riku, el no solía hablar mucho con sus compañeros, siendo Sora y Ven con los únicos que se le ha visto hablar con constancia...

La verdad comparando su vida con la de Riku, su vida era como un sueño de verano, todos sabían que Riku tuvo una infancia difícil, a los 3 años había perdido a su madre por culpa de un conductor imprudente, "mientras que la madre llevaba a su pequeño hijo de cabello plateado al parque, el tipo iba con su auto a toda velocidad y no pudo frenar a tiempo", el resto de la historia todo el mundo lo sabe, y si con eso no fuera poco, su padre constantemente le decía que era su culpa, incluso un día llego a decir al frente de toda la clase que él era culpable de que su madre no estuviese ahí y todos nos sorprendimos cuando Riku contesto gritando por la ira que sentía y el dolor que se reflejaba en sus lagrimas...

"_! Créeme que si hubiera podido cambiar de lugar con ella, lo hubiera hecho, hubiese dado mi vida para que ella aun estuviera aquí"_

...después de decir eso, se fue del salón y no regreso a clases si no depuse de una semana, en fin su padre lo maltrato física y psicológicamente durante todo estos años, todos éramos testigo de sus moretones y marca de cinturón en su cuerpo, pero nadie hacia nada, aunque ahora es inútil hacerlo, desde hace como uno seis meses vive con su tío Sephirof, y puesto que el ya es mayor de edad, su padre ya no lo toca por miedo a que este le devuelva el golpe, ya que en todos estos años que han pasado, se dedico solo y exclusivamente a ejercitarse, para ser más fuerte que cualquiera; a pesar de todo su pasado, posee una gran inteligencia y en el cole se le conoce por ser un gran estratega, sobre protege mucho a sus dos mejores amigos más que nada y como dos veces nos ha defendido de las malas intenciones de Zack; no ha mostrado interés en alguna chica o si lo está, lo oculta muy bien, en verdad siempre he confiado en Riku y me alegra ver que ahora se ría mas a menudo, aunque sea solo con sus mejores amigos...

Bostezando miro a otro lado y ahí estaban Haymer, Pence y Vivi, hablando también en vos baja sobre videojuegos y de la próxima consolas que saldrían el mes entrante, aunque este último solo asentía con la cabeza; un poco más adelante, estaba sentando en su rectangular escritorio el profesor Luxord, sosteniendo sus barajas de póker en forma de abanico frente a su cara, como si pudiese leer algo más que las figuras que se encuentran en ellas, la verdad este profesor no era tan estricto, aun siendo profesor de matemáticas y de geometría analítica, pero comparados con los otros dos verdugos, el era genial a su manera, solo tenía que cumplirle siempre lo que pedía u exigía, mas de una vez cambiaba la dinámica de estudio y nos explicaba la clase con su cartas, lo cual resultaba siempre divertido, demostró en muchas ocasiones una gran habilidad en hacer operaciones matemáticas complejas solo con su mente, llegando alguna veces superar en velocidad a la calculadora, muchos dicen que da clases por gusto propio, puesto que hay rumores que cuentan que él es millonario, ya que gano mucho dinero en los sietes grandes casinos de Vergel Radiante, cosa que nadie se atreve preguntar para ver si es cierto, pues temen que le castiguen de la misma forma que hicieron con Demyx " Realizar un sin fin de ejercicios en las cincos grandes pizarras del auditorio, hasta llenar el último rincón", ese día Demyx salió a las diez de la noche del cole casi paranoico; al observar su reloj de bolsillo el profesor empezó a recoger sus cosas para darle paso al próximo profesor, mientras que se preparaba para hablar

-En la Próxima clase espero ver los ejercicios resueltos en sus cuadernos y que me entreguen el informe con la explicación de coeficiente indeterminado y teorema de residuo, con sus respectivos ejercicios claro está- Dijo Luxord en voz alta, ya recogiendo las pocas cosas que le quedaban en el escritorio y mostrando una breve y pequeña sonrisa

Al escuchar eso del profesor el rubio no le prestó mucha atención, ya que él había hecho ese informe hace dos días junto a Axel y Xion; mientras seguía mirando un poco más adelante se encontró a tres chicas sonrientes, una con un cabello rojo oscuro y otras dos con el cabello castaño, siendo el cabello de una más oscuro que la otra, Kairi, Olette y Selphie, siendo la primera la Novia de Sora; la verdad era que ellos dos se complementaban entre sí, ella era optimista, carismática pero sobre todo muy inteligente, y el hecho de estar junto a Sora durante estos tres años, a pesar de su apetito voraz entre otras cosas más, demuestra que en verdad quiere estar con él, sin mencionar que ella es la mejor amiga de la chica, que hace unas horas le cambio su manera de ver el mundo, Kairi nunca tuvo problema en relacionarse con los demás, incluso en ocasiones ella y él hablaban horas sobre cualquier tema, ya sea en persona o por chat; Selphie y Olette siempre fueron chicas tranquilas, ellas dos desde que se conocieron se hicieron grandes amigas, muy pocas veces se le ha visto pelear y se llevan muy bien con Kairi y los demás, con ellas dos nunca tuvo problema para hablar, aun así no lo hiciera muy seguido...

Y por último, en el primer asiento de la clase, solo quedaba alguien más, alguien que sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que mirar, y es que como no mirar a ese ser tan excepcional, tan hermoso, ese ser era solo una chica que estaba sentada dandole la espalda a él, una chica la cual trataba de alejar de sus pensamientos a toda costa, pero a la final se rindió, no podía luchar contra eso, era algo mucho más grande que él, y al verla simplemente no se pudo oponer mas.; así que la siguió observando, estaba dibujando como siempre, demostrando que ya había terminado lo de Luxord, de hecho había notado que ella siempre dibujaba, él estaba consiente a pesar de que no le hablara, que dibujar para ella era su manera de expresar lo que sentía, su manera de escapar de la realidad, además todos sabían que ella era una gran artista, el año pasado pinto un mural ella sola, donde estaban cada uno de sus compañeros clases incluyéndolo, lo hizo con un tipo de pintura que ella misma creo, dándole hasta un toque de realismo a las personas y al paisaje que aparecían ahí, recordó que cuando lo termino ella le dijo a los demás "_No es uno de mis estilos favoritos, pero ha quedado bien ¿verdad?"_; al ver el mural se sorprendió con lo realista que fue con cada uno de sus compañeros, no se le podía ver defecto a esa obra de arte, ese hermoso mural que había sido marcado permanentemente con sus delicadas manos, que duraría por siempre aun los chicos que aparecían en él, no vuelvan a estudiar de nuevo en sus paredes.

También había notado con el pasar de los años que ella siempre cambiaba su cuaderno de dibujo, pero en comparación con los cuadernos de otros años, el cual su portada siempre eran de colores brillantes y alegres, el de este año era totalmente negro, sabía que eso cambio de colores no era casualidad; en realidad sabia muchas cosas de ella pero al mismo tiempo no sabía nada; no pudo evitar mirar su hermoso cabello, que cada día demostraba ser un poco más brillante que el mismo sol, sinceramente le gustaba mucho, le gustaba ver cómo caía en su espalada y hombros, como hacían giros sobre sí mismos y formaban un eterno laberinto, se había enamorado de su cabello, de todo su ser, agradecía que estuviera dándole la espalda, ya que si estuviera de frente, no se atrevería a mirarla ni si quiera de reojo, solo por el miedo de enfrentarse de nuevo con sus dulce ojos.

Admitidlo de una vez Roxas, estas enamorado de ella, siempre lo estuviste, no lo niegues, y lo que sucedió esta mañana solo fue consecuencia de haber ocultado ese sentimiento todo este tiempo, se dijo a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, de forma dudosa y con algo de enojo, sin poder evitar dar un leve suspiro mientras que pensaba en su hermoso nombre, Namine, cosa que llamo la atención de su amigo Axel, que no dijo nada al respecto, pero sabía que en cualquier momento lo interrogaría sobre ello, como hacen los buenos amigos cuando ven que te pasa algo fuera de lo normal...

Luxord ya había abandonado el Aula hace rato y llegaba uno de sus profesores favoritos, aunque en este caso era profesora

-Buenos días chicos- decía la joven profesora amablemente, al mismo tiempo que dejaba su cosas en el escritorio

-Buenos Días profesora Aqua- dijeron los alumnos al mismo tiempo con un tono de respecto

Ella era una de los pocos profesores el cual ni Demyx, ni Axel y la pandilla de Seifer se atrevían a molestar, la respectaban muchísimo, ya sea por su personalidad y lo buena profesora que era o por su gran belleza, y es que esto último era lo que hacía que todos los chicos del salón (a excepción de Sora y el), se pusieran boquiabiertos, la profesora en si era una chica excepcionalmente hermosa, sus ojos tan azules como el mar solo eran superado por el azul de su cabello, sin duda sus ojos eran los cuartos más hermosos que ha visto en su vida, sin mencionar su figura, que combinándolo con su belleza y su personalidad, la convertía en una chica muy atractiva para cualquiera, y pensar que era solo tres años mayor que todo ellos, cosa que le daba esperanza a todos los chicos de la clase, recuerda cuando Axel se entero de su edad, le escucho decir "Una pequeña esperanza para un gran Corazón solitario", aunque en realidad solo se acuerda de ella cuando la ve en clases...

-Bueno chicos como verán falta poco para terminar el curso, así que no veo motivo para exigirle mucho- dijo la profesora Aqua que ya se encontraba en el escritorio, revisando unos parciales de otro curso -quiero que en su cuaderno de trabajo, realicen un dibujo creado por ustedes mismo, usando los principio de la geometría, como siempre el que termine ya podrá salir a su merecido receso...

Hacer ese dibujo no le tomaría mas de treinta minutos si se concentraba de verdad, así que decidió concentrarse lo más que podía en eso; antes de empezar pensó en Namine por ultima vez, sabía que si ella quisiera terminar primero, lo haría sin ningún esfuerzo, cosa que no hacia, pues ella siempre se ponía detallista con su tarea; sin más rodeo y distracciones, saco todo sus materiales de su mochila y empezó hacer su dibujo...

* * *

**Espero que les hayáis gustado este capítulo, como habrán notado, este fue más una presentación de los otros personaje fuera de los protagonistas, que serán de gran importancia en un futuro, ya que tengo un gran parte de la historia hecha en mi enredada mente xd, el cual no he podido plasmarla en el folio por culpa de los deberes de mi casa y de la universidad, sobre todo la ultima._. xD jeje; agradezco muchísimo a quienes me enviaron sus pm con sus consejos, los tomare muy en cuenta y seguiré aceptando cualquier consejo u criticas que me den; y sobre todo Muchas Gracias a esas dos personas que me dieron sus review ( son mis primeros review, ****^_^ **¡Yeah!), las cuales admiro muchísimos por su manera de escribir y por sus grandiosas historias, y gracias a ello me motivaron a seguir adelante con esta historia y crear otros FanFic, que aun se encuentran en proceso de aceptación mental xD, sinceramente gracias _**Achlys **_**y **_**Pach7**_**, ****^_^** _**¡Son Geniales!**_**; y por ultimo agradezco nuevamente que hayan tomado un poco de su tiempo para leerme, eso se agradece mucho en verdad y ahora sí, sin más nada que decir me despido, hasta la próxima que espero sea pronto…**

**¡Au Revoir! ****^_^**


	3. Una Pequeña Esperanza

**Hola a todos de nuevo^^; el pronto se ha hecho mucho más que eterno :S, pero en fin... Aquí os dejo este tercer capítulo^-^, es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora -.-' pero espero que les guste, de nuevo les doy las gracias por tomaros parte de su tiempo para leer mi historia...**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: una pequeña esperanza.**

Treinta y dos minutos después...

Por fin había terminado, en realidad le fue sencillo realizar el dibujo y con ayuda de su juego de reglas, pudo crear un básico boceto del parque donde solía correr siempre; ya habiendo terminado con los detalles del dibujo, recogió todas sus cosas y le llevo la hoja de dibujo a su profesora...

-Tome profesora Aqua- dijo el joven rubio entregando la hoja, siendo el tercero en terminar.

-Gracias Roxas, muy buen trabajo, ya puedes salir al receso- le concedió amablemente la profesora.

La verdad aun no era la hora del receso, pero ella siempre los dejaba salir antes, cosa que a nadie le molestaba; al salir noto que Axel también estaba entregando su dibujo y que este le pisaba los talones...

-¡Hey Roxas! espérame- grito el chico pelirrojo, apresurando sus pasos- y dime, ¿no me vas a decir quién es?

-¿Quien es qué?- respondió Roxas sorprendido y nervioso al mismo tiempo por la pregunta de su mejor amigo; mientras que los dos caminaban por el largo y blanco pasillo hacia la cafetería.

-Tú sabes de que hablo- decía en forma burlona el pelirrojo, rodeando a su mejor amigo con un brazo por encima de sus hombros- sabes que no le diré a nadie, así que venga, ¿dime quien le ha robado el Corazón a mi mejor amigo?

-¡Que! ¡Estas alucinando Axel!- exclamo el rubio tratando de ocultar sus nervios.

-¡Por favor Roxas!, primero te quedas idiotizado sin decir nada y luego están esos suspiros que para decir verdad, ya lo he escuchado antes en otras personas y créeme que sé la razón por el cual suceden- explicaba Axel separándose de su amigo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba dinero de sus bolsillos- y no intentes engañarme, ¿quieres que te diga lo que te sucede?

-¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo!- protesto Roxas con expresión desafiante, que imitando la acción de su amigo, sacaba dinero para la cafetería también de sus bolsillos.

-Lo que te sucede, puede ser explicado con una simple pero muy profunda palabra de cuatro letras- Decía en vos baja el pelirrojo con un tono poético, ignorando la amenaza de su amigo y con el dinero ya en su mano- es un sentimiento muy conocido por muchos, después de todo tarde o temprano todos tenemos que lidiar con él; ese sentimiento es... A-moor.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo para defenderse, tanto como él y su pelirrojo amigo se percataron de una presencia a sus espaldas...

-¿Que hacen ustedes dos hablando sobre el Amor?- dijo una suave y melodiosa voz que provenía justo detrás de ellos.

Los dos chicos al girarse nerviosos, vieron a una chica muy familiar para ellos, de cabello negro hasta los hombros y de unos hermosos ojos azules, ella vestía un pantalón Gris oscuro, junto a un sweater de color negro que era similar a una túnica, el cual le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodilla y está estaba adornada con algunas cadenas, por debajo del oscuro sweater se podía divisar una Camiseta magas cortas de un color blanco y llevaba unos deportivos negros como de costumbre...

-Xion- suspiro el rubio algo calmado y al mismo tiempo alegre de que fuera su mejor amiga quien los haya escuchado hablar sobre ese tema- no es nada de qué preocuparse

-¿Como que no es nada?- dijo el pelirrojo invitando a sus mejores amigos a seguir caminando hacia la cafetería- resulta que alguien le ha robado el Corazón a nuestro querido Roxas.

-En serio, no, no lo creo- decía la chica con negación pero al mismo tiempo con algo de curiosidad- y si es así, ¿quién es, ese alguien tan especial?

-No lo sé, aun estoy tratando que me diga quién es- dijo Axel con un tono de desanimó- pero por ahora mi persistencia ha sido en vano...

-Ya te he dicho que no es nadie -decía el rubio mintiéndole a sus amigos, ya que ni él estaba seguro de lo que en realidad sentía- Xion, Axel está haciéndose ideas que no son ciertas.

-Ustedes si me dan gracia- reía la chica viendo como sus dos mejores amigos se peleaban con la mirada, mientras que los tres ya cruzaban las puertas que conducían a la cafetería- Axel, si fuera cierto lo que decís, ¿qué te ha hecho pensar que en verdad Roxas esta perdidamente enamorado de alguien?- termino de decir la chica ya con un tono serio.

Antes de responder, los tres chicos vieron como Seifer y Zack salían de la cafetería por la puerta que conducía hacia el campo de juegos; ellos siguieron en silencio hasta llegar al mostrador, donde Axel empezó a seleccionar su comida y al ver que no había nadie más, retomo la conversación con sus amigos

-La verdad Xion son muchas cosas, la mirada perdida, junto a sus pensamientos profundo y sus constante suspiros- explicaba de manera seria el pelirrojo -solo no sé por qué no confía en nosotros, siendo nosotros sus mejores amigos, que sabe más que nadie que guardaremos su secreto hasta la muerte...

-Tenéis razón -dijo Xion algo pensativa- Pero tal vez puede ser otra cosa y creo que si todo fuera así en verdad, Roxas nos diría todo sin pensarlo dos veces, ¿verdad Rox?

-¡Sí, cierto!- exclamo Roxas agradecido al ver que su amiga lo ayudaba en el tema- no tengáis duda, de que si me llego a interesar en alguien, ustedes serán los primero en saberlo.

-Está bien- respondió el pelirrojo, ya dirigiéndose a las mesa del comedor- los estaré esperando ahí...

-No creo que Axel este equivocado- dijo la chica al ver que su amigo ya se había alejado lo suficiente- recuerda que Axel puede saber todo lo que sentimos con solo mirarnos, y sé que si no quieres decirnos, es porque no estás seguro aun sobre lo que sientes.

El rubio al escuchar el comentario de su amiga, no sabía que responderle en verdad, estaba sorprendido al ver que ella supiera todo lo que le sucedía.

-Sé que cuando estés seguro nos dirás quien es la afortunada- decía la joven, ya recogiendo su bandeja de comida, al ver que Haymer, Pence y Sora entraban a la cafetería- solo piénsalo bien y trata de no darle más razones a Axel, ¿sí?; por cierto recuerda que mañana saldremos los tres a la playa, te estaré esperando donde Axel- Termino de decir la joven, al mismo tiempo que empezó a irse.

De nuevo pensativo, decidió que cuando ya tuviera una idea clara de lo que sentía se los diría a ambos, Axel tenía razón, ellos eran sus mejores amigos y confiaba plenamente en ellos; y hablando del día en la playa, se le había olvidado por todo lo que ha sucedido, que hoy ya era viernes, cosa que le daba ventaja, pues tenía todo el fin de semana para pensar en todo lo que le ha sucedido e ir mañana a la playa, sin duda sería una buena forma de aclarar sus ideas, pensó el chico.

-Hola Roxas- dijo Haymer, que se había formado detrás de él para poder seleccionar su comida.

-Hola Haymer ¿qué me contáis?- dijo el rubio agarrando solo un envase de jugo de naranja.

-Nada nuevo ya deseando que lleguen las vacaciones, ¿y tú?- dijo el chico de ojos cafés claro, que ya tenía dos sándwiches en sus manos.

-Igual que tú, aunque con menos ansias de que lleguen- dijo Roxas que ya estaba pagando el jugo- pero bueno, nos vemos en la mesa Haymer.

-Adelante, nos vemos ahorita- dijo Haymer chocando puños con Roxas mientras que este se alejaba del mostrador.

-Hey Roxas- gritaba un chico de cabello castaño que estaba formado atrás de Pence- me puedes hacer un gran favor, es que sin querer he dejado mi cuaderno en el salón, para ver si lo puedes ir a buscar ¿por favor?

-Está bien Sora, descuidad- le dijo Roxas con una sincera sonrisa que demostraba que no era molestia para el- lo dejaste en tu asiento ¿no?

-Si ahí mismo, muchas gracias Roxas- decía el peli castaño amigo que se le notaba las ganas que tenia por comer.

Así el joven Rubio se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos.

-Solo tomaras jugo -dijo Xion preocupada al ver que su amigo no había traído ningún alimento.

-Sí, es que no tengo apetito - se excuso Roxas dejando su jugo y morral sobre la mesa del comedor- ya vuelvo voy hacerle un favor a Sora.

-La falta de apetito es otra prueba más de que está enamorado- le decía el pelirrojo a su amiga en tono burlón, mientras que le daba un gran bocado a su gran sándwich.

Ignorando el comentario de su mejor amigo, Roxas tomo rumbo hacia las puertas blancas que conducían al pasillo; al entrar se topo con Demyx que paso de largo al mismo tiempo que ambos chicos chocaron sus manos.

.

.

El camino como siempre le había pareció largo, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta del salón, escuchó una vos suave y aguda que reconoció en seguida, era Kairi hablando con alguien más...

-Son cosas que pasan, tú no tienes la culpa de que todo sucediera así -escuchaba el joven disminuyendo el ritmo de sus pasos...

-La vida es así Na...- pero antes de que pudiera seguir escuchando, apareció en frente de él, una chica de un hermoso cabello azul que reconoció en seguida...

-No estaréis espiando ¿verdad?- decía la joven profesora a su alumno en forma de broma, aunque este no lo noto así.

-N-No profesora solo vengo hacerle un favor a Sora- respondió el alumno un poco asustado.

-Está bien, ve rápido para que no te pierdas de tu receso- término de decir su profesora con el mismo tono de amabilidad de siempre.

Así la joven profesora se fue en dirección a la sala de profesores, mientras que el joven se dispuso a entrar al Aula...

Al entrar pudo observar que al lado del escritorio de los profesores, se encontraban Selphie y Olette que charlaban alegremente mientras que esperaban a las dos chicas que estaban hablando a mitad del aula, Kairi y Namine, esta ultima aun sentando recogiendo su cosas...

-Hola Rox- dijeron Olette y Selphie al unisonó, en cierta forma alertando a sus dos amigas de que él se encontraba ahí.

-Hola Chicas- saludo Roxas con un leve movimiento de mano mientras se dirigía al fondo del salón...

-Hola Roxas- saludo Kairi al ver que el rubio estaba pasando al lado de ellas- ¿y eso que estas por aquí?

- V-Vengo hacerle un favor a Sora- dijo Roxas señalando con su dedo un cuaderno que estaba sobre una mesa, tratando de no ver a Namine a los ojos, ya que igual que la chica pelirroja, ella también se encontraba mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Este chico un día se le va olvidar hasta su nombre!- exclamo Kairi colocando su mano sobre su cabeza mientras que la movía en forma de negación.

El rubio al escuchar el comentario de su compañera no pudo evitar reírse; al mismo tiempo que agarraba el cuaderno de su amigo y se iba a toda prisa aun evitando la mirada de aquella hermosa chica que seguía sentada.

-Oye Roxas, dile a Sora que en seguida vamos ¿si?- dijo la pelirroja con amabilidad- estamos resolviendo cosas de chicas.

-S-si seguro- dijo el joven sin mirar atrás, dándole una mirada de despedida a Olette y Selphie mientras que cruzaba la puerta...

Al salir del aula, pudo escuchar como Olette y Selphie se asomaban por la puerta; ya estando un poco más lejos pudo distinguir que le dijeron a Kairi que ya se había alejado lo suficiente, lo único que pudo escuchar después fueron susurro que iban desapareciendo a medida que caminaba por el largo y blanco pasillo hacia la cafetería.

Antes de seguir se detuvo unos segundos, respiro profundo y se relajo lo mas que pudo, no había estado ni un minuto en ese Salón y ya sentía que le faltaba el aire, ya habiéndose calmado un poco, decidió seguir avanzado hacia la cafetería...

Al tener el cuaderno de Sora en sus manos, el cual tenía como motivo a Majin Boo, no pudo evitar ver unos dibujos en las ultimas paginas, así que lo abrió por completo y lo que se encontró fueron mensajes de amor que se dejaban él y Kairi, con unos cuantos dibujos al lado, unas cuantas estrellas y en el centro un gran Corazón que tenia adentro las iníciales K+S, al ver eso no pudo evitar tener celos de su amigo, pero al final ese sentimiento se desvaneció y se alegro por él, porque había encontrado el amor con alguien que también lo apreciaba; ya casi llegando a la cafetería, pudo ver que alguien con traje blanco grisáceo y cabello plateado entraba a la sala de profesores, en verdad sabia quien era pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Llegando a la cafetería nuevamente pudo observar que los chicos habían unido varias mesas y que a parte de sus dos mejores amigos que se encontraban sentado, también estaban Haymer, Pence y Demyx, este ultimo hablando con Axel que ya había terminado de comer, miro al mostrador y vio que Sora aun estaba comprando y que en la formación se habían unido Vivi, Riku, Tidus, Wakka y otros chicos de diferentes cursos, al ver a Riku se le ocurrió algo para el día de mañana, así que se acerco a la mesa, donde vio que sus dos mejores amigos le habían guardado un asiento entre ellos dos.

- Te has tomado tu tiempo- dijo de manera sonriente Xion, que estaba terminando de comer lo que quedaba de su sándwich Italiano.

Al oír el comentario de su amiga no pudo evitar sonreírle, cosa que a ella no le molesto; dejando el cuaderno de su amigo peli castaño sobre la mesa, vio como Kairi y las otras tres chicas entraban a la cafetería, al ver llegar a Namine, no dudo en agarrar su jugo e irse donde estaban sentados sus mejores amigos, aun no se sentía preparado para enfrentar a esos hermosos ojos de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, observa la expresión de alarma de Xion, preocupado se gira a ver qué era lo que había alertado a su amiga...

A partir de ese preciso momento vio todo en cámara lenta aun así todo haya sucedió demasiado rápido, observo como Sora se caía al suelo, sin querer lanzando como proyectiles los alimentos de su bandeja que se dirigían hacia él, cerrando sus ojos intento esquivar los alimentos en vano, ya que sintió el leve impacto de un liquido en su chaqueta blanca, al abrir los ojos, lo primero que ve es a Sora que estaba tratando de reincorporase de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que Kairi se acercaba para ayudar en esa desastrosa escena y su chaqueta blanca que había tomado el color purpura del jugo de mora...

-¡Roxas! Discúlpame, no ha sido mi intención lo juro- rogaba el Peli castaño recogiendo las cosas del suelo- en serio perdóname.

- Esta bien descuida, solo ha sido un accidente- dijo Roxas intentando calmar a su amigo.

- Ten Roxas- Decía Kairi que había llegado ofreciéndole un pañuelo al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a su novio a recoger los alimentos del suelo- tenéis una rara forma de agradecerle a Roxas los favores.

- No fue mi intención, en serio- se excusaba Sora de manera dificultosa- es que n...

-Sora descuida, ya os he dicho que no ha sido nada- interrumpió el rubio al ver que Sora ya no encontraba palabra para poder disculparse- solo ha sido un accidente, como te paso a ti, le pudo pasar a cualquiera.

-¡Gracias Roxas!- exclamo Sora que ya había recogido todo lo que se le había caído y se encontraba algo pensativo

- Amor será mejor que vayas a buscar más comida antes de que termine el receso- Le decía Kairi a su novio al mismo tiempo que se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los chicos- ¿podemos sentarnos aquí?

Todo en la mesa aceptaron sin excepción y no mencionaron nada sobre aquel accidente, cosa que para Demyx y Axel le fue muy difícil en realidad, ya que trataban de contener sus risas; la pelirroja había llamado a sus otras tres acompañantes que se habían sentado dos mesas después de esa; el joven rubio al ver que ya no podía hacer nada con su blanca chaqueta, pensando en todo lo que le diría su madre respecto a eso, decide quitársela y colocarla dentro de una bolsa y al mismo tiempo colocando la bolsa en su mochila; con el jugo aun en su mano, se dirigió al lado opuesto de la mesa donde se encontraba sus mejores amigos esperándolo...

Al pasar por detrás de Axel, pudo escuchar que estaba planeando su salida semanal con Demyx y Hayner, cosa que hacían casi todos los viernes, al sentarse en la silla, el joven abrió su jugo de naranja que aun seguía frio y le dio unos pequeños sorbos; observo como Kairi y la otra tres chicas se acomodaban en sus sillas, para su suerte Namine y Olette se sentaron en el mismo lado que él, lo cual evitaba que tuviera contacto visual con Ella, siendo Kairi y Selphie las únicas que podía observar de frente...

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Xion algo preocupada.

- Si... Descuidad no ha sido nada- respondió el rubio despreocupado, al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano con el jugo hacia donde se encontraba su amiga- ¿quieres un poco?

-Si- dijo la joven agarrando el jugo...

-Espero que el profesor de Historia no venga hoy- escucho decir a Selphie que se le veía muy aburrida- seguro me quedare dormida en esa clase.

-Selphie, no quiero ser quien destruya tus esperanzas, pero será mejor que busques tu almohada- empezó a decir el rubio que observaba a la chica de cabello castaño- hace unos momentos lo vi entrar a la sala de profesores.

Selphie no pudo hacer otra cosa que dar un largo y profundo suspiro, causando que más de uno de sus compañeros empezaran a reír; observando a lo lejos pudo ver que Riku y Sora ya se dirigían hacia donde se encontraban ellos y al ver el joven chico de cabello plateado, se acordó sobre aquella idea que había tenido al entrar...

-Oye Xion- dijo Roxas en vos baja, observando a su amiga que estaba sentada a su derecha- se me ha ocurrido algo para mañana.

- ¿Y que es, ese algo que se te ha ocurrido?- preguntaba la joven que había dejado de prestarle atención a la conversación de las chicas para atender a su mejor amigo.

- Bueno he pensado que deberíamos invitar a Riku para que vaya con nosotros mañana- respondió el chico que había desviado su mirada hacia Riku, el cual ya había tomado asiento junto a Sora.

- ¿A Riku? - volvió a preguntar la chica, sorprendida de que el rubio sugiriera eso, después de todo esa costumbre de ir a la costa era solo de ellos tres...

- Si a Riku- contesto el rubio sin dejar de mirarlo- es que he pensado que él no sale muy a menudo, después de todo tanto como Sora y mi primo Ventus tienen sus parejas, y nosotros sabemos muy bien que ellos dos se dedican a estar con sus novias los fines de semana y si te pones a ver, cuántas veces hemos encontrado a Riku en el centro o en el parque un fin de semana, así que no le veo problemas de que él venga con nosotros...

- Si, tienes razón- decía Xion que se había alegrado con la idea de su amigo- pero aun debemos decírselo a Axel.

- Si lo sé, no creo que tenga problema con ello- dijo Roxas observando que aun tenía el pañuelo de Kairi en sus manos- Xion, ¿se lo puedes decir tu?, es que me adelantare e iré al aula de historia y así mientras que voy, aprovecho y paso por el baño- termino de decir el rubio que ya había agarrado su mochila.

- Si, lo haré, no te preocupes- respondió la chica al mismo tiempo que veía como su mejor amigo se paraba de la mesa.

- ¿Y ha donde va este?- pregunto Axel al ver que su amigo se estaba marchando...

Y así el rubio tomo rumbo hacia las puertas que conducían al campo de juego, evitando tener que mirar a aquella chica que estaba sentada al lado de Olette; antes de salir por completo lanzo el envase de jugo directo al cesto de basura...

Al cruzar aquellas puertas, se topo con el imponente Sol que iluminaba cada rincón del campo y que además lo había cegado por unos pocos segundos, al recuperar por completo su vista, el joven decide seguir su camino; el lugar era demasiado grande para decir verdad, a mitad de este se encontraba la cancha de futbol, la cual estaba desocupada ya que nadie se animaba a jugar un partido frente a ese Sol; mientras que caminaba en dirección hacia la puerta del otro lado del campo, observo a su izquierda a cuatros chicos que estaban refugiándose del sol debajo de la sombra de un árbol, Seifer y sus amigos, los cuales se encontraban comiendo y para alivio de él, no tomaron en cuenta su presencia en el campo, un poco más adelante en unas mesas, estaba su primo Ventus que se encontraba hablando con su móvil, el ya sabía con quien estaba hablando, así que decidió no ir a molestarlo...

Ya habiendo llegado a la puerta, entro sin dudarlo; ahora se encontraba en un pequeño pasillo, el cual tenía tres puertas, una al fondo que conducía a un pequeño jardín y otras dos a su derecha que eran las de los baños; el rubio siguió caminando y entro a la segunda puerta a su derecha; al ingresar dejo su mochila a un lado y se dirigió hacia los lavabos; ahí abrió el grifo y empezó a enjuagar el pañuelo de Kairi intentando quitar aquel color purpura, al ver que ya no podía hacer mas nada con aquel pañuelo lo exprime y lo coloca a un lado del lavabo, al mismo tiempo el chico se inclina agarrando un poco de agua con ambas manos y se enjuaga la cara, apenas sintió el frio liquido sobre su rostro, tuvo una gran sensación de alivio, después de todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ahora, parecía formar parte de un extraño y retorcido sueño; pero ya no, el agua fría lo había despertado por completo demostrando que todo no era un sueño y en cierta forma también animándolo...

Antes de irse del cuarto de baño, el rubio se observo en aquel gran espejo y lo que vio fue a un chico rubio de tez clara, que vestía una camisa manga cortas de un color negro junto a un pantalón blanco grisáceo, se alegro de ver que no le había caído algo más a su ropa y ya terminando todo lo que tenía que hacer ahí, cogió su mochila y salió por la misma puerta que había entrado...

Otra vez en aquel pequeño pasillo, el rubio se dispuso a salir por la puerta que conducía al jardín; al salir noto que el sol había bajado su intensidad gracias a unas nubes que lo cubrieron casi por completo, a lo lejos pudo divisar las escaleras que lo llevarían a su salón de clases; aquel jardín no era tan grande, solo media casi la mitad de lo que mide el campo de juegos, a su izquierda estaba un gran jardín con un pequeño camino que giraba hacia todos los lados y dentro de este se encontraban unos pequeños asientos que rodeaban a una pequeña fuente de agua; avanzando hacia las escaleras, el rubio sintió el dulce y embriagador aroma de muchas flores, siendo el aroma de las rosas las que más predominaba en aquel lugar; ya estando a mitad de camino se detiene al ver un gran y hermoso mural, el cual tenía a muchos chicos pintados en él y que sin duda alguna le eran muy familiares...

Y ahí estaba él, solo en ese floreado jardín junto aquel mural que había pintado la chica de sus sueños, se quedo observándolo por varios minutos, observo a sus amigos, a Axel y Xion, a él mismo y por último a la autora de ese gran mural, todo había cambiado en menos de un año, los chicos que aparecían ahí, eran con quienes había crecido desde hace mucho tiempo, y en definitiva cada uno cambio su manera de ser a medida que fueron creciendo; alejándose un poco saco de su bolsillo su móvil y se dispuso a tomarle una foto al mural, después de todo, al final quería tener una foto de sus compañeros juntos, luego se acerco un poco mas y le tomo otra foto a aquella chica de cabellos dorados y de ojos azules como el cielo, el chico se quedo observándola por unos cuantos segundos; que tenia aquella chica que lo ponía tan nervioso, que con tan solo una mirada era capaz de entrar por completo a su inquebrantable alma y llenarla de esa sensación que invitaba a quererla, cuidarla y amarla; sus dulces ojos, sus hermosos labios, sus delicadas manos, todo en ella era perfecto, era imposible no darse cuenta de eso, sinceramente ella era la perfección en persona y todo su maravilloso ser era una mezcla de la magnificencia de todo lo bueno de un ser humano junto a la grandeza de su resplandeciente alma...

Volviendo en sí mismo, el joven escuchas unos pasos que provenían detrás de él, guardo su móvil en sus bolsillos los más rápido que pudo y se giro a ver quienes venían con tanta prisa; para su sorpresa quien venía a toda velocidad era un chico pelirrojo que vestía con una camisa manga larga de color negro junto a un pantalón del mismo color el cual poseía detalles rojos, atrás de aquel chico estaba una chica que también reconoció enseguida, pero a diferencia del chico, esta empezó a bajar su velocidad...

-Hey Roxas por fin te hemos alcanzado - grito el pelirrojo intentando recuperar su aliento.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?- Pregunto el rubio preocupado al ver que sus dos mejores amigos exhausto.

- No nada grave- dijo el pelirrojo a la vez que se colocaba su mano por detrás de su cabeza y empezaba a reír- es que me ha parecido genial tu idea de invitar Riku a la playa.

- Era eso- respondió Roxas que observo a Xion que ya los había alcanzado y con una mirada dejo entender que se encontraba bien- me alegro de que te haya gustado la idea.

- Y como no gustarme- respondió Axel animado- pero hay que decirle a Riku antes de terminar con la clase de historia, capaz después de esa hora no lo volvamos a ver hasta el lunes...

- Si lo sé, y por qué no vas y se lo dices de una vez- contesto Roxas señalando a un chico de cabello plateado, que estaba saliendo del pasillo de los baños y llevaba su mochila con una mano...

-Casualidad- pregunto Xion.

No lo creo- respondió Axel sonriendo al ver a Riku a lo lejos.

- Vayan y díganle - alentó el rubio a sus dos amigos para que fueran a donde estaba Riku que se notaba muy distraído- yo me adelantare a la clase; lo estaré esperando allá.

- Entendido nos vemos en seguida- respondió Axel que salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Riku y Xion que siguió sus pasos; el rubio no pudo evitar reírse al observar la expresión de Riku, al ver que sus dos mejores amigos se aceraban a él a esa velocidad...

Sin perder el tiempo, Roxas sube por aquellas escaleras y cruza la puerta que lo conducía a otro pasillo más, pero para su suerte el aula de clases estaba a tres puertas de distancia; al entrar al aula se topo con aquel mismo sujeto de traje blanco grisáceo y de cabello plateado, aunque era más gris que plateado en realidad.

-Buenas Tardes Alumno- irrumpió el silencio aquel sujeto con su vos grave y seria

-Buenos días... profesor Xemnas - contesto el chico que estaba sentándose en unas de las mesas del aula; al ver con más detalle lo que había a su alrededor, noto que las mesas estaban ordenada en forma de arco, ya que como siempre el Profesor Xemnas solía caminar por todos lados mientras que daba su clase; Xemnas es un profesor estricto con cada letra de aquella palabra, le gustaba las cosas bien hecha y rechazaba todo lo que no iba de acuerdo a su criterio, pero gracias a todos los años de ensayo y error con él, pudo adaptarse a su manera de trabajar; lo peor de todo no era que diera clases historia sino también de literatura antigua, como si esas dos materias no fueran aburridas por sí sola, Axel lo apodo el Verdugo, nombre que le quedaba muy bien hasta que llego el profesor de Química y Física...

Ya había sonado la campana que marcaba el fin del receso e iniciaba la ultima hora del día; todos los chicos empezaron a llegar, primero fueron Seifer y los demás, que se sentaron de ultimo como siempre, Hayner, Pence, Vivi, Tidus y Wakka quienes habían faltado la clase anterior para ayudar al profesor Terra; luego entra aquel chico de cabello plateado que se dirigió directamente a donde estaba se encontraba el...

-Hey, Roxas- susurro Riku, intentando pasar desapercibido- ya me lo han dicho y estoy de acuerdo- termino de decir aquel chico con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que se sentaba a tres asientos de donde estaba el.

Sabía que la única razón que tenia Riku para actuar de ese modo, era que de seguro Axel y Xion le hablaron sobre la única regla que tenían sobre sus salidas "no invitar a alguien que estuviera en una relación", eso también los incluía a ellos tres, la única que fue capaz de ir en contra de esa regla fue Xion, lo cual causo que ese día, Axel y el tomaran camino separados, ya que estaban en una situación incómoda y por culpa de eso, no volvieron a salir si no después de varios meses; Axel a pesar de que ha tenido incontables novias, jamás fue contra esa regla, para él sus amigos era primero que ante otra cosa...

En el aula empezaron a entrar todos lo que faltaban; así poco a poco llenando los asientos con su presencia; el rubio se dispuso a buscar su libro y cuaderno de historia en su mochila, al levantar la mirada observa que Axel y Xion estaban sentados en las mesas de al frente, dejando así una gran espacio entre sus mejores amigos y él, al mismo tiempo se da cuenta que a su derecha se había sentado Kairi y a su izquierda Sora; dando un gran suspiro, observa a sus dos mejores amigos que lo miraban con la misma expresión de sorpresa al ver que su rubio amigo estaba al otro extremo del aula; sin pensarlo dos veces trato de ir al único asiento vacío que quedaba al lado de Axel, pero fue en vano, puesto que Demyx ya había ocupado aquel asiento; dando nuevamente otro gran suspiro, el chico golpea levemente su cabeza contra la mesa...

-Es Tan malo sentarse a mi lado- Escucho decir a una fina y melodiosa voz que provenía a su derecha...

Al girarse observo a una joven pelirroja, que se encontraba escribiendo sobre su cuaderno, llevaba un sweater de un color Rosa y debajo de este una blanca camiseta de mangas cortas con detalles floreados en los bordes.

-No, no es eso- respondió el rubio siéndole sincero a aquella chica- es que quería sentarme con ellos...

La chica al oír eso, se giro y observo a aquel rubio chico con esos zafiros que tenía por ojos; al mismo tiempo el rubio y la pelirroja escucharon el sonido de una envoltura que provenía a su derecha; al girarse ambos observaron a un chico peli castaño que estaba dedicándole una mordida a una gran barra de chocolate, el peli castaño al ver que Roxas y Kairi lo observaba se quedo inmóvil antes de echarse a reír.

- No habréis comido hace poco- le pregunto sorprendido Roxas a su peli castaño amigo.

- Si, es que eso no me había dejado satisfecho- respondió Sora sonriendo.

- Desde Cuando tú has quedado satisfecho con algo que te habréis comido- respondió la pelirroja en modo sarcástico.

Sin poder evitarlo los tres chicos empezaron a reírse, al mismo tiempo que sora le daba un trozo de chocolate a Kairi y a Roxas; pero antes de que pudieran saborearlo, una figura alta de traje blanco apareció frente a ellos...

- Joven Sora, si mi memoria no me está fallando, creo que le dije de manera clara y concreta, de que si lo volvía a ver comiendo dentro de mi clase lo expulsaría de inmediato- decía Xemnas con vos autoritaria.

- Profesor es que, lo que sucedió...

- Profesor Xemnas, Sora solo me estaba sosteniendo la barra de chocolate- interrumpió Roxas al peli castaño intentando salvarlo de ese castigo...

- Es cierto eso- pregunto de manera dudosa Xemnas.

- Si es así- contesto el Peli castaño, después de que el Rubio le dijera con la mirada que todo estaba bien.

- Si es así Roxas, creo que no hace falta que os diga que lo guarde y que evite comer dentro de mi clases, ya que sabrá la consecuencia de sus actos- terminaba de decir el profesor...

Si profesor ya lo hare- contesto Roxas que había guardado la barra de chocolate en su mochila

- Genial otro glotón más en la clase- murmuraba Xemnas, mientras que se dirigía hacia su escritorio...

- Te lo regreso a la salida - dijo el Rubio dirigiéndose a su amigo peli castaño

Los tres chicos después de esa situación incómoda, empezaron a reír de nuevo; ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde que inicio la clase y el profesor se encontraba escribiendo sobre el encerado...

-Kairi, ¿quieres que Sora se siente aquí?- pregunto el rubio que estaba completando las preguntas del libro.

- No es que no era tan malo sentarse junto a mi- contesto la chica pelirroja levantando una ceja

- Es que pensé, que ustedes dos querían sentarse juntos- se defendió Roxas que no dejaba de escribir sobre aquel libro

- No, no es necesario, Sora y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos fuera del cole- explicaba la pelirroja que también estaba respondiendo las preguntas del libro- además está junto a Ven y Riku, y no quiero separarlo de ellos...

- Si te entiendo- suspiro el rubio que empezó a observar que era lo que tanto escribía Xemnas

- Y ya sabes en que Universidad estudiaras- dijo Kairi rompiendo el breve silencio que se había apoderado entre ambos.

- Si, supongo que la Universidad de Vergel Radiante y ¿tu?- pregunto el rubio sin prestarle mucha atención a la conversación.

-Igual, creo que muchos de nosotros iremos para allá- decía la chica que ya había terminado las preguntas del libro

-¡sí, pero no todos!- exclamo el rubio

-Tienes razón, pero aun así, la mayoría estará ahí, lo cual hace que todo sea como siempre- explicaba la chica que se puso hacer garabatos en su cuaderno

- Quizás pero aun así, no todos estudiaremos lo mismo.

- y por qué esa actitud respecto a eso- suspiro la chica, que ya había entrado en razón de lo que el rubio decía.

- es que ya sea hoy o más adelante, al final todos terminaremos separándonos- decía Roxas con desanimo- tal vez si, muchos de nosotros estudiaremos en la misma universidad pero luego de eso ¿qué?, seis años no son nada y la prueba de eso está en nosotros, la mayoría quienes estamos en esta aula crecimos juntos desde que éramos infantes, y no quiero que en el futuro cuando vea la foto de cada uno de ellos, sobre todo de Axel, Xion y ustedes con quien más me la he pasado siempre, sea solo eso, unas cuantas personas en un simple pedazo de papel fotográfico, me molesta saber que en un futuro tendré que perder a mis mejores amigos, y en si pareciera que ese destino es inevitable, cada quien escogerá su propio camino y me niego al hecho de olvidarlos...

- Ahora que lo dices has hecho darme cuenta muchas cosas- dijo Kairi que se notaba pensativa con lo que le dijo el Rubio- Tal vez sí, todo sea así al final, pero lo importante es que no te vayas a olvidar de ninguno, que cuando los recuerdes, recuerdes los mejores momentos que tuvieron y sobre todo, mantenlos siempre en tu Corazón

El joven Sonrió al escuchar aquella respuesta, ya había alguien que lo entendía casi por completo y la verdad era que Kairi siempre tenía esa manera de hacer sentir bien a cualquiera con sus palabras; los dos chicos se sonrieron, pero antes de que Roxas pudiera decir algo, Xemnas se estaba preparando para hablar...

- Bueno ya casi es hora de irnos, así que os contare la ultima historia de este año y de mi parte como su profesor de Historia- Decía Xemnas de manera segura caminando alrededor del aula, mientras que al pasar frente al asiento de Axel, este se paro y se coloco atrás de su espalda y empezó a imitar los moviente del profesor, haciendo caras graciosas- les contare la Leyenda de los guerreros de la Llave espada- termino de decir Xemnas que se giro, haciendo que Axel saliera volando a su asiento disimulando que estaba escribiendo, así el profesor se coloco al frente del encerado y empezó contar esa historia que todos ya sabían de memoria...

_Hace cientos, quizás miles de años, el universo estaba regido por dos fuerzas muy poderosas, La Luz y La Oscuridad, una causaba el bien y la otra el mal respectivamente, tenían muchas manera de manifestarse, y cuando los dos se encontraban, sus batallas eran épicas e inexplicable, de todas las formas que se pudo manifestar, una de ellas fue a través de los guerreros de las llaves espadas, guerreros que luchaban junto a la luz, para mantener el orden y la justicia en el mundo y los guerreros que luchaban junto a la oscuridad, causando el caos y la destrucción por donde este pasaba, lo que hoy se sabe de ellos es muy poco, solo se han encontrado objetos que corroboran su existencia pero no la comprueba por completo, su leyenda ha sido pasada generación tras generación, muchos dicen que la razón por la cual ya no existan, es que la guerra entre la Luz y La oscuridad ya Termino, quedando así solo pequeños rastros en el mundo, por esa razón ya no hubo elegido, ni descendiente de los guerreros de la llave espada, también cuenta que algún día donde la oscuridad se levante de nuevo, aparecerá un nuevo elegido de la llave espada, pero al final todo sigue siendo una historia, una simple leyenda, que está por decisión de cada persona creerla o no, por mi parte yo sí creo en ello..._

-¿Pero no es tonto creer en algo que no es cierto profesor?- pregunto Kairi levantando su mano

- Si, quizás así lo sea señorita Kairi- Respondió el profesor de manera tranquila- pero aun así, las personas suelen creer en cosas que tal vez ni existan o que se encuentren explicaciones diferentes a lo que es en verdad y como ejemplo déjeme pregúntale algo ¿Usted cree en el Amor?

- S-Si, supongo que sí, ¿por qué no creer en ese sentimiento?- dijo la joven sin dudarlo

- hay lo tiene, usted dice creer en el amor, y estoy seguro que si le pregunto, ¿ cómo es el amor?, usted me dirá que son emociones que nacen desde lo más profundo de su alma y se manifiesta en cada latir de su Corazón, y muchas personas lo creen así- explicaba el profesor- pero cuando usted ve de manera objetiva de lo que realmente es, se podría decir que el amor desde el punto de vista Bioquímico, son solo procesos fisiológicos de la corteza cerebral, el cual ocasiona la segregación de dopamina, que de todas las cosas que puede hacer en el cuerpo humano, una de ella es dar la sensación de enamoramiento; pero aun sabiendo eso, usted seguirá creyendo en la primera teoría, sin importar que esta sea falsa, y algo similar suceden con la leyendas señorita.

- si Tiene razón profesor- contesto la chica

- Bueno ya tenemos que irnos, así que anoten lo que será su última tarea de historia; ya habiendo escuchado la leyenda les daré dos opciones- dijo el profesor recogiendo las cosas de su escritorio- la primera es que creen o busquen, cualquier objeto ya sea arma, armadura, vestimenta, transporte, etc., de los guerreros de la llave espada o que me hagan un Análisis completo de cada una de las guerras que se libro en la Necrópolis de la Llave espada, solo permitiré dos personas por grupo, ustedes ya verán cómo se organizan...

Al escuchar eso, el rubio miro a su pelirrojo amigo que con una sonrisa, confirmo que harían el proyecto juntos, también observo que Xion lo haría con Vivi

-Bueno ahora sí, ya pueden retirarse- decía el profesor ya parado en la puerta - pero antes como siempre, dejare a uno de ustedes para que organice el aula, y creo que ese alguien será, nuestro Apreciado amigo Roxas, por haberse iniciado en los pasos del joven Sora- termino de decir el profesor mientras que salía de aula.

Se escucharon varias risas en el aula y así cada uno se fue retirando, Ahora tenía que quedarse para ordenar ese pequeño salón de clases...

-Te esperaremos donde siempre- dijo Axel que iba medio organizando las mesas, mientras que avanza junto a Xion hacia la salida.

El rubio asintió, agradecido de que sus dos mejores amigos lo ayudaran con eso, al recoger sus cosas nota que Kairi ya se estaba levantando de su mesa y que sus amigas la esperaban...

- K-Kairi, gracias- dijo el rubio aun recogiendo sus cosas

- ¿por qué?

- por escucharme y entenderme- explico el rubio ya levantándose

- no hay de que- dijo la chica que se despedía guiñándole un ojo y se iba juntos sus amigas

Ya no quedaba una simple alma en ese aula, salvo la suya claro está, el rubio empezó con rapidez a ordenar la mesas en filas de tres; cuando ordenaba la última mesa, vio un cuaderno floreado que estaba en suelo, no tenia por que preguntarse de quien era, ya que sabía muy bien de quien era, al agárralo confirmo sus sospechas, al ver esas seis letras que formaban el nombre de su amada; con el cuaderno en su mano, el chico agarra su mochila y sale volando de aquella aula...

Así el chico se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la entrada norte de aquel edificio que era su escuela, al llegar observo a un montón de chicos que se despedían y salían a sus casas, entre todos ellos reconoció a su peli castaño amigo, que sin dudarlo se fue directo a donde se encontraba el...

-¡Sora!- grito levemente el rubio mientras que alcanzaba a Sora- ¿no has visto donde se ha ido Namine?

- creo que su Mamá siempre la recoge en la entrada noreste de la escuela- dijo Sora pensativo- Roxas, ten esto, es mi manera de agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi hoy, también por haberte quedado ordenando todo por mi culpa y lo de tu chaqueta.

- Gracias Sora, ya te dije que no fue nada- se despedía Roxas que tenía en sus manos un cupón para tres helados gratis- no vemos luego.

Así el rubio volvió a correr con todo lo que podía hacia la entrada Noreste de la escuela, deseando que aquella chica, aun estuviera ahí; los pasillos ya estaban desolados, solo con un chico rubio corriendo entre ellos, al ver la luz que mostraba su destino el final de corredor, se alegra de ver entre todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí, a una chica muy especial para él, estaba dándole la espalda, obviamente esperando a su madre que aun no llegaba; ya venciendo el miedo que lo había dominado desde temprano, decide ir con paso seguro a donde estaba ella...

-Na-Namine - susurro el rubio pensando en que lio se estaba metiendo, al mismo tiempo que veía como esa hermosa chica se giraba para ver quien había pronunciado su nombre

-¿Roxas?- pregunto la chica, notándose sorprendida de ver a ese chico rubio frente a ella.

Y por segunda vez en el día, se encuentra con esos gloriosos ojos que sin duda alguna ya eran su nuevo cielo eterno, ahora estaba junto a ella, como en esa mañana, junto a esa maravillosa chica que poseía una gran y singular belleza, la cual hizo que reaccionara su confundido y loco Corazón; su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, sus manos, su aroma, todo en ella mostraban todo lo que él había pensado y mas, ella era perfecta sin duda alguna; quería abrazarla, Besarla, pero sus emociones en ese momento le jugaban una mala pasada, teniendo en cuenta de que no quería que ella lo odiara...

- Se te ha quedado esto en el Aula de clases- dijo el rubio entregando el cuaderno a su hermosa dueña; justo en el momento en que la chica iba agarrar su cuaderno, su mano rosa levemente la del rubio, causando una gran sonrisa en ambos, notándose al mismo tiempo el rubor del rubio

-G-Gracias- respondió aquella chica mostrando su increíble y suave voz, pero antes de pudiera decir algo mas, se escucha la bocina de un auto que sin duda alguna la llamaba a ella- me... tengo que ir

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Roxas no pudo evitar tener esa sensación de tristeza y vacio en su interior, todo lo que quería en el mundo, estaba representado en aquella magnifica chica que tenia frente suyo, todo lo que pudo haber soñado y anhelado; desviando su mirada hacia el suelo, el rubio da un gran y largo suspiro, pero para su sorpresa siente el aroma de muchas rosas junto a unos suaves labios sobre su mejilla, al levantar la mirada pudo observar un hermoso rostro que se alejaba de el...

-Nos vemos luego, ¿si?- se despidió la chica, que caminado de espalda hacia el auto de su madre, intento no dejar de mirar a aquel chico que no podía dejar de sonreír...

Ya se había ido hace unos segundos, aun tenia impregnado en su cuerpo el dulce aroma de su gran amada, ese beso, lo había dejado inmóvil, en realidad no se lo esperaba, la emociones de su Corazón se mezclaban y este se aceleraba como jamás lo había hecho en su vida, un beso de esa chica, los destruiría o le daría la eternidad de la vida, nada podía cambiar su ánimo en ese momento, no sabía en verdad que significaba ese beso, pero sea lo que sea, le dio fuerza y animo suficiente como para gritarle el mundo su amor por ella; ya habían pasado varios minutos y se acordó que sus dos mejores amigos debían estar esperándolo...

Sin querer entrar otra vez a la escuela por miedo a perder su estado de ánimo, decide rodearla desde afuera y llegar a la calle que estaba después de la entrada norte, así camino todo ese tramo hasta cruzar la calle que lo conduciría hacia su casa y donde se encontraba a final de esta sus dos mejores amigos; el rubio al observándolos de lejos, corre hacia ellos abrazándolo a cada uno con un brazo que fue bien recibido por ellos...

- Estáis muy raro hoy- exclamo Axel abrazando a su mejor amigo.

-Déjalo tranquilo- contesto Xion que también hacia lo mismo.

- C-creo que al final Axel siempre tuvo la razón- dijo el Rubio que soltando a sus amigos, salió corriendo por varias cuadras, mientras que Axel y Xion lo seguían para poder alcanzarlo...

* * *

**Bueno aquí termina este laaargo capítulo xD, disculpen eso :S, es que se me hacía imposible separar todo eso en dos capítulos -.-', pero en fin... ^-^ Espero que le hayáis gustado este capítulo, como siempre les doy gracias por tomar parte de su tiempo para leer mi historia, en si es satisfactorio saber que grandes escritores como lo son ustedes la lean ^^; AbigoRaven, Muchas Gracias!, es Genial tener el apoyo de los escritores que uno admira aquí en Fanfic, sinceramente es maravilloso :'D ; también debo agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han seguido mi historia y lo han colocado como favorito, han hecho que en mi rostro se forme una gran sonrisa y en si me han ayudado seguir adelante con esta historia, gracias a todos Ustedes; y por ultimo pero no menos importante, quiero agradecer a una personita que tuve la gran suerte de conocer, sus palabras me inspiraron a terminar este capítulo, ya que para aquel momento, mi cerebro se encontraba en una especie de brick mental, así que muchas gracias para Ella^-^; bueno ya es hora de terminar, espero que el pronto no se vuelva eterno de nuevo, cuídense y ahora sí, sin más nada que decir me despido, hasta la próxima...**

**Mata ne…**

...


	4. Viernes en la Noche

**Hola caracola, ok ya, debo dejar de jugar tanto Pokémon ( Nunca! xDD ), en fin les dejo este capítulo disculpándome sinceramente por mi inoportuna tardanza, espero que le guste y gracias como siempre por tomar parte de su tiempo para leerla…**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Viernes en la Noche**

Era una hermosa y calidad tarde en aquella pequeña ciudad, que a pesar de que el verano hacía notar que estaba a punto de llegar, el aroma de muchas flores aun estaba presente en ese lugar...

- Este camino siempre me pareció largo- decía una joven chica de ojos azules- a pesar de que lo hemos tomado desde que éramos pequeños.

- Si- contesto el pelirrojo, avanzando juntos a sus dos amigos a través de ese largo camino, hacia su destino- pero aun así, es genial tomar este camino, a veces te hace recapacitar, sin mencionar que es el camino más corto a nuestras casas...

- Tienes razón- inquirió un joven de cabello rubio, que avanzaba al mismo ritmo que sus dos amigos- además nada ha cambiado desde que éramos pequeño, bueno casi nada...

- En realidad, si han cambiado muchas cosas- suspiro la chica, mostrándose nostálgica

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Axel, que había empezando a observar las nubes en el cielo

- A caso ustedes no se acuerdan de como éramos, antes de empezar a irnos juntos por este camino- respondió la chica y al ver que sus dos amigos no daban ninguna respuesta, decidió seguir hablando- No se acuerdan que al principio ustedes me caían mal, tanto como Tu y Roxas se la pasaban peleándose por cualquier cosa y que ustedes creían que yo era una niña...

- Caprichosa- interrumpió el pelirrojo, mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro- S-si, es sorprende, ¿no?, que todo haya cambiando tan rápido...

- Si - Dijo Roxas, fijando su mirada al suelo- y pensar que si no hubiese sido por aquella profesora que nos obligo a hacer ese trabajo junto, todo seguiría como aquel entonces...

- No lo creo así- confeso Axel mostrando una sonrisa más grande que la anterior- solo era cuestión de tiempo para que nosotros nos empezáramos hablar y de una forma u otra al final íbamos a terminar siendo amigos; y si le soy sincero me alegro de haber hecho ese trabajo con ustedes...

-Yo igual- contesto Xion que también empezó a Sonreír al escuchar las palabras de su pelirrojo amigo- pero como no alegrarse de eso, si yo hice casi todo el trabajo.

Los tres chicos empezaron a reír mientras que se dirigían a ese pequeño y viejo letrero, que indicaba que esa era la parada del Autobús; al llegar los chicos guardaron un merecido silencio, dejando escuchar solo el sonido del viento que provenía del este y el cantar de algunas aves...

- ¿Ya saben que harán en el Proyecto de Xemnas? - irrumpió Xion, que estaba escribiendo en su móvil.

- Aun no se todavía, pero me gustaría hacer una llave espada- dijo Roxas que se había sentado al lado del letrero.

- Si me parece genial- contesto Axel que estaba al lado de su amigo- lo haremos de madera y luego lo pintamos ¿te parece?

- Si, así usamos la máquina de mi padre para hacerla, solo tenemos que averiguar cómo eran esas espadas, ya sabes, lo largo, la forma y esas cosas- explicaba el rubio al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que en su bolsillo, aun se encontraba el pañuelo de Kairi- y tu Xion ¿ya sabes qué Harás?

- Si, en realidad ya tengo listo el proyecto, sabía que el Profesor Xemnas nos mandaría hacer algo similar y solo debo hacerle unos retoques a la armadura que hice- respondió Xion que esperaba impaciente al autobús

- Oh, Genial- contestaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo; a lo lejos se empezaba a escuchar el ligero vibrante sonido de un motor, al levantar la mirada se dieron cuenta, que era el tan esperado autobús; ambos chicos se levantaron sosteniendo sus mochilas con una sola mano; no había pasado ni dos segundo desde que el autobús los alcanzo y este ya había abierto sus puertas, invitando a cualquiera a través de esa entrada con pocas escaleras...

- Bueno chicos, no vemos mañana- se despedía Xion, que ya estaba subiendo por las escaleras de aquel Autobús Azul

-Si seguro, nos vemos donde siempre- contesto el pelirrojo, despidiéndose agitando su mano

- Cuídate- Dijo Roxas que ya se había colocado su mochila- nos envía un mensaje a Axel y a mí cuando llegues

-Si seguro, Cuídense Chicos- termino de decir la chica que ya estaba adentro; apenas se cerraron aquellas puertas metálicas, el autobús inicio nuevamente su marcha; y ahí se quedaron los dos chicos, observando como aquel autobús donde se encontraba su mejor amiga, se perdía de su vista hacia el norte...

Xion vivía con su madre fuera de la ciudad, en una especie de gran casa en el bosque; según ella, era porque su Mamá era escritora y ese lugar tenía todo lo que no tenia aquella ciudad, Tranquilidad, aunque aquellas ciudad era demasiado tranquila para decir verdad; ni Axel y ni el iban a visitarla mucho, ya que sabía desde hace tiempo que su Madre no le gustaba que se juntara mucho con Axel y él, y las dos veces que han ido, estuvieron en situaciones realmente incómodas...

-Roxas creo que deberíamos seguir nuestro camino- dijo Axel que en seguida empezó a caminar

-Si- contesto el Rubio, siguiendo los ligeros pasos de su pelirrojo amigo; todo se mantuvo en un cómodo silencio por parte de ambos, ya que daba entender que los dos se encontraban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos...

Este día le había resultado demasiado largo y aun estaba muy lejos de terminar; pensó en aquella chica de ojos azules que lo tenía tan ilusionado, en ese beso en su mejilla que le había alegrado el día, de cómo sus dos mejores amigos aceptaron no interrogarlo más, ya que entendieron cuando él dijo " aun no estoy seguro", si ese día había comenzado mal, sin duda alguna no terminaría así; llegaron a un cruce que mostraba tres caminos, al norte que llevaba a las afuera de la ciudad y a la casa Xion, al Este unas cuantas casas entre ellas la de Axel, el centro y un poco más lejos se encontraba la costa y al oeste estaba varios conjuntos de casas de la cuales estaba la suya, el gran parque que suele visitar casi todos los días y dos de las tres formas que había para salir de esa ciudad, la estación de trenes y el aeropuerto...

Ambos chicos se recostaron en unos de los muro de la calle y empezaron a mirar el cielo...

- Es increíble Pensar que en unas semanas ya no volveremos a caminar por estas calles- decía Axel - que después de este año, no volveremos al cole, ni estaremos viviendo en nuestras casas

- si... Te entiendo, todo paso tan rápido de una manera tan inesperada, pero ha sido divertido y creo que eso es lo que al final cuenta, ¿no?- dijo Roxas

- Si lo sé, tienes razón -sonreía Axel- ¿Cómo crees que serán las cosas en Vergel Radiante?, digo, está claro que será distinto y todo eso, pero...

- si ha de ser diferente, nuevos compañeros, nuevos profesores, nuevo lugar, todo será nuevo en realidad, sin mencionar que Xion estudiara en otra facultad diferente a la de nosotros- contesto el Rubio con la mirada en el cielo- pero creo que al final estaremos bien.

- Si... tienes razón... Además También habrá otras chicas - dijo Axel dándole un ligero golpe con su codo a su rubio amigo, al mismo tiempo que este lo miraba de una manera graciosa pero a la vez seria

- Supongo que eso será bueno para Ti, ¿no?-

- Ni tanto, a pesar de todo, estoy seguro que un día de estos, llegara esa chica tan especial, que hará que cambie mi manera de ser y de cómo vivo mi vida, en teoría me tendrá idiotizado de buena manera- decía Axel riéndose de sí mismo, pues le costaba creer que el había dicho eso- pero ni creas que tú te escapas de esto, aun tienes que decirme quien es tu enamorada, ¡campeón!

- Eso ya lo veremos Axel- respondió el rubio entre risas- si, ya te dije que cuando esté listo te lo diré, por ahora trato de no pensar en eso...

Después de unos minutos de profundo silencio, ambos chicos dejaron de mirar el cielo y se pusieron de pie

- creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo Axel- ¿seguro que no quieres ir a la fiesta esta noche conmigo y los demás?

- no descuida, sabe lo que sucedió la otra vez, mejor me quedo en casa y adelanto lo del proyecto- respondió Roxas

- Bueno está bien, mañana nos vemos frente a mi casa con los demás- se despedía Axel mostrando su mano- ¿si quieres puedo ir a tu casa y hacemos el proyecto?

- Dale, ahí estaremos, no descuida estaré bien, ve y diviértete- dijo Roxas con una sonrisa en la cara, a la vez que chocaba los cinco con Axel y terminaban su saludo golpeando sus puños

- Vale Rox, cuídate.

- Tu igual, nos vemos.

Ambos chicos se despidieron, yéndose cada uno por su lado; su casa no quedaba tan lejos desde ese punto, solo unas cuantas cuadras y ya estaría en su morada, todo era muy tranquilo en ese vecindario, solo había unos pocos niños jugando en los jardines de sus casas y algunos autos que pasaban de vez en cuando; llegando a la puerta de su casa, el joven saca las llaves de los bolsillos de su pantalón y abre la puerta...

Al entrar estaba una mochila a lado de la puerta y frente a él su madre, una mujer rubia de ojos azules y de estatura mediana, entre ella y su hermana gemela que era su tía, ella era la menor.

- ¿A dónde vas Mamá?

- Pasare la noche donde tu Tía, ahí te deje dinero para que compres una Pizza mas tarde y si quieres llamas a unos de tus amigos

- ¿y Papá?

- salió de viaje esta mañana, vuelve el lunes- dijo la madre despidiéndose dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo- ten cuidado.

- Entendido, saludos para mi Tía y Ven- se despedía el rubio- ah, Mamá mañana iré a la costa con Axel y otros amigos.

-Ok hijo- termino de decir su madre que ya se había montado en su auto...

Ahora estaba solo en su casa, dejando su mochila sobre el sofá, el chico se dirige a la cocina, donde ve el dinero que le dejo su madre mientras que bebía un poco de agua.

Dirigiéndose al teléfono de su casa, el joven marca el número del trabajo de su padre...

- Alo buenas Tardes

-Papa soy yo

- que sucede hijo, todo en orden

- si todo en orden Papá, es para saber si puedo usar tu maquina de carpintería para un proyecto

- sí, si puedes hijo, no creo que tenga que decirte que lo dejes todo como lo encontraste ¿no?

- si lo sé papa

- entendido, luego seguimos hablando tengo mucho trabajo por aquí, cuídate, saludo a tu madre

- Entendido Papá, igual cuídate- colgó el teléfono el rubio, al mismo tiempo que veía el piano de cola que estaba en una esquina de la sala de su casa

El sabia como tocarlo, su madre lo mandaba a clases de piano cuando era pequeño, aunque él no lo tocara muy seguido sobre todo cuando sus padres estaban ahí, no quería decir que no le gustara y los únicos que sabían que el tocaba piano a partes de su padres, eran Ven, Axel, Xion y Demyx, este último se entero una vez que lo fue a visitar y vio por la ventana como tocaba.

Acercándose al piano, el joven estira sus dedos al mismo tiempo que decidió que más tarde saldría a trotar un poco por el parque; colocando sus dedos por encima de las teclas monocromáticas del piano, el rubio empezó a entonar "Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven", sin saber por qué había empezado a tocar esa melodía, se dejo llevar por sus armonías...

.

.

.

.

Ya terminando de tocar, Roxas se levanta y sube por las escaleras para ir luego a su habitación, al entrar todo estaba igual como lo dejo esta mañana al irse, el era alguien muy ordenado con sus cosas, aunque no quería decir que de vez en cuando tenía su desorden, por ejemplo todos sus libros que tenia regados en la habitación, abriendo su armario, el chico se coloca su short y camisa para correr junto a sus deportivos, bajando por las escaleras, agarra sus llaves y sale de la casa cerrando bien su puerta...

Llegando al parque que estaba como a diez cuadras de su casa, Roxas empieza a calentar para empezar a correr lo mas que podía, pues se estaba haciendo oscuro y no quería estar corriendo de noche; habiendo pasado un poco más de una hora, ya había dado siete vueltas al parque y desde ahí empezó a bajar su ritmo hasta llegar el punto de solo estar caminando, el joven se dispuso a observar su entorno, que ya estaba parcialmente oscuro, gracias al sol que ya se había ocultado por completo, aunque las luces de los faroles se empezaban a encender; al ver con más detalle, se dio cuenta que el parque se estaba llenando de parejas enamorada, incomodo con la situación decidió irse a su casa, saliendo del parque reconoció a una pareja que venían agarradas de la mano, tratando de pasar desapercibido, el chico peli castaño que estaba acompañado a una chica pelirroja empezó a Gritar su nombre, haciendo que su plan de irse lo más rápido posible fallara...

-¡Roxaaaas! -gritaba Sora agitando sus manos para llamar la atención del Rubio que se encontraba a solo seis metros de él.

- ¿Que hay Sora?- respondió el Rubio dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la pareja al mismo tiempo que saludaba a Kairi con la mirada.

- Nada aquí paseando con Kairi y ¿tu?- dijo el peli castaño sonriendo.

- ¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo Roxas en el parque, con ropa deportiva y todo sudado?- irrumpió Kairi de modo sarcástica.

- Pues no sé, quizás nadaba en la fuente - Reía Sora colocando su mano por detrás de cabeza, dando entender que no era en serio

El rubio y la Pelirroja empezaron a reír junto al peli castaño mientras que se hacía más oscuro.

- creo que ya debo irme- dijo Roxas observando su reloj que ya marcaban las siete.

- si nosotros igual, acompaño a Kairi hasta la casa de Namine y luego yo me iré a la de Riku un rato- respondió Sora pensativo- ¿qué planeas hacer esta noche Roxas?

- Nada interesante ya sabes, Pizza y video juegos- respondió de manera sincera el Rubio- Por cierto Kairi, tengo tu pañuelo, te lo regreso el lunes.

- descuida Rox

- bueno ya me voy yendo, cuídense muchachos- decía Roxas alejándose de esa Pareja.

- Nos vemos Rox- dijo Kairi

-Dale tu también cuídate Roxas, si te aburres ve a mi casa o la de Riku mas tarde si quieres- decía Sora que se despedía con la mano.

- Seguro, gracias Sora.

Ya se había alejado de ese gran Parque y estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, entrando en ella algo pensativo, se puso a considerar la idea de ir a casa de Sora o de Riku, pues no estaría tan solo, pero aun quedaba noche para pensar en ello, lo que quería más que nunca ahorita, era darse una Ducha con Agua Fría para refrescarse un poco; subiendo a su habitación, el joven enciende su ordenador e inicia sesión en su cuenta de mensajería instantánea, a la vez que respondía el mensaje de texto que le dejo Xion hace un buen rato, el cual indicaba que ella había llegado a su casa...

Dejando el móvil sobre el escritorio de la PC, el joven se adentra en el baño que se encontraba en el mismo pasillo que daba a su habitación, ya adentro el chico se desviste y entra en la ducha, alegre de poder relajarse un poco; mientras que se duchaba, pensaba por vigésima vez en todo lo que le había ocurrido hoy, En Namine que le había dado esa Alegría que tanto le hacía falta en esta semana, percatándose de que en el parque Sora había dicho que Kairi se dirigía a casa de ella; terminando de enjuagar su cabello para poder quitar el Shampoo de este, el Rubio sale colocándose una Toalla y metiendo la ropa en el cesto de ropa sucia.

En su habitación, se viste rápido colocándose un short y una camisa sin mangas junto a unos calcetines de color Azul celeste.

Otra vez en el ordenador, ve que tenía un mensaje de Riku, que decía como iba ser todo mañana...

- Hey Roxas, disculpa que te moleste por esto y a estas hora de la noche, ¿pero cómo será todo mañana, digo que si debo llevar algo y esas cosas?

-Hola Riku, para eso estamos ¿no?, no te preocupes por eso, mañana lo único que tienes que llevar es vuestra presencia del resto no hay cuidado.

- Entendido, gracias Roxas, entonces mañana en el Cruce de Cruz, ¿no?

- no hay de que, Si, ahí mismo Riku, luego nos vamos a Casa de Axel y después de ahí, a la Costa

- Genial, disculpa de nuevo la molestia Roxas

- ya te dije que no ha sido nada, cuando quieras, cuídate Riku, cualquier cosa me pasa un mensaje al móvil.

-Vale

Parándose del ordenador el chico baja a la sala y alcanza su mochila sacando de esta su enciclopedia de Historia, dejando el libro al lado de una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta del sótano, el joven se dirige a la cocina al mismo tiempo que cogía el teléfono de su casa y se paraba enfrente del refrigerador para leer un pequeño papelito que tenía un numero...

-0500-Pizza-00 - decía el chico al mismo tiempo que lo marcaba en el teléfono y esperaba que alguien contestara...

- Alo Buenas noches, ¿Pizzería Clandestina en que lo podemos ayudar?

- Hola, buenas noches, me podrían enviar Una Legendaria Suprema con doble Queso mediana por favor

- entendido, algo mas señor

-no, gracias así está bien, ya tienen mi dirección registrada con mi numero ¿no?

- sí, si lo tenemos señor, su pizza deberá llegar dentro de veintinueve minutos, gracias por comprar y preferir la Pizza de la Pizzería Clandestina, que pase una agradable noche

Colgando el teléfono, el chico abre el refrigerador y agarra una botella de Coca-Cola y se va hacia el Sótano ya habiendo cogido el Libro; al entrar todo era muy diferente a muchos Sótano de como solían aparecer en la películas, estaba bien iluminado y era muy espacioso, en una lado estaba las herramientas de su padre, en otro la máquina de carpintería y al fondo una escaleras que llevaban al jardín trasero de la casa; dejando el libro al lado de la maquina, el Rubio abre la botella así escuchando ese sonido tan familiar que se producía al abrir una gaseosa y le daba unos cuantos sorbos mientras que la dejaba también en la mesa...

Agarrando una hoja y un boli, el joven abre el libro de historia y empieza averiguar sobre Las Llaves Espadas; ya habiendo investigado lo suficiente, decidió que también se haría una para Él y para Axel, después de todo la máquina de su padre era una especie de talladora muy buena, se comprobó cuando Axel creo unas especies de armas redondas que el llamo Chakrams y con un sistema de cuerdas la llevo a otro nivel para decirlo así; trazando el bosquejo de la espada, Roxas la coloca en el escáner así apareciendo un esquema en el panel y le dio los detalles tridimensionales que le hacía falta..

Estando ya lista la máquina para trabajar, el joven se levanta de aquel asiento y sale por la puerta que llevaba al jardín, todo estaba iluminado por algunos faroles a lo lejos de su casa y la Luna que estaba presente en lo más alto del cielo, llegando a una gran puerta que era el almacén, el chico entra y al encender la luz, se topo con una gran variedad de madera que ya habían sido secada para poder ser usada...

-Cedro, Pino, Caoba, Teca, Ébano, Roble... - trataba de decidirse el chico para ver cual usaba- mmm será Roble.

Agarrando una gran tabla de madera de Roble, el joven salió del almacén y se dirigió al sótano, colocando la tabla sobre la maquina y presionando el botón de inicio, haciendo que la máquina de manera inmediata empezara a tallar sobre aquella madera, en el panel decía que en treinta y dos minutos estaría listo la Pieza...

Saliendo del sótano a la Sala con la gaseosa en la mano, el joven sube a su habitación y empieza a jugar Lineage II en la PC mientras que esperaba a que llegara la Pizza...

-¡Ya verás Pence! - exclamaba el rubio que fue interrumpido por el timbre de su casa, cogiendo su móvil el joven baja por las escaleras con gran velocidad hacia la puerta, abriéndola ve al repartidor de Pizza frente a esta...

-Buenas noches, aquí su orden señor Una Legendaria Suprema con Doble Queso, aquí la factura.

Leyendo la factura el joven corrió a la cocina agarrando un poco del dinero que le había dejado su madre y se lo da al repartidor.

-Gracias, guarde el cambio- decía Roxas que ya tenía el empaque de la Pizza en sus manos al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta con llave- ¡Por fin a Comer!

Dejando la Pizza sobre la mesa, la abre a la vez que contemplaba esa Sabrosa Pieza llena de peperoni, Maíz dulce, Pimiento, Anchoa, Cebolla, Salsa, Tocineta, Champiñón y una deliciosa capa de doble queso mozzarella, el cual dejaba también deleitarse con el típico olor del orégano recién esparcido que se mezclaba con el suave aroma del aceite de oliva, agarrando un trozo triangular de aquella obra maestra, el chico le dedica una gran y merecida mordida, al mismo tiempo que iba a la cocina y sacaba otra gaseosa del refrigerador junto a un pequeño plato...

Otra vez en la sala el joven coloca dos rebanadas de esa majestuosa obra en su plato a la vez que cerraba el empaque - creo que con esto bastara... Por ahora... - tomando el plato con una mano y la gaseosa con un brazo, se dirigió al sótano para ver como seguía proyecto...

Al entrar observo el monitor de la maquina, el cual indicaba que faltaban minuto y medio para que terminara, todo el área donde estaba la maquina se había llenado con aserrín; saboreando cada mordida que le daba a esas pizzas, el joven rubio termina de comer, bebiéndose la última gota que quedaba de la gaseosa; dejando eso a un lado, levanta con ayuda del brazo neumático la cubierta que dejo a simple vista aquella arma que solían llamar llave espada...

Tomándola del mango, el joven revisa bien los detalle de esta - no ha podido salir mejor- agarrándola con las dos manos, el rubio con toda su fuerza golpea a una tabla sobrante, haciendo que esta se partiera en tres pedazos, alegrándose al ver que la espada no había sufrido ningún rasguño - en la semana hago otras- se decía a sí mismo a la vez que dejaba la espada sobre un estante y cogía la escoba para limpiar el lugar...

Ya terminando de limpiar el chico se dirige a la cocina para lavar su plato y meter la pizza en el refrigerador, observando el reloj se da cuenta que marcaba las nueve con treinta minutos, lo que quería decir que aún le quedaba noche para rato...

Lanzándose en el sofá el rubio enciende la tv al mismo tiempo que se decidía que juego jugar en su ps3 - Call of Duty, NFS, Uncharted, RE, PES- después de elegir su juego se dispuso a jugarlo ignorando que las horas iban pasando...

.

.

.

.

.

- ¡Tío Porque rayos no te mueres de una vez! - gritaba el rubio metido al cien por ciento en su juego - ¡mueree, muereee, muereeeee, Hay tienes maldi! ... - hubiese terminado la frase pero se traumo al ver que el reloj ya marcaba las doce con veintiún minutos de la madrugada, guardando su partida el joven apaga su consola junto a la televisor y cogiendo su móvil se va hacia su habitación...

- Apagando su ordenador que había estado encendida todo ese tiempo, el joven se acuesta sobre su cómoda cama que estaba decorada con imágenes de estrellas, la cual poseía tres cómodas almohadas; encendiendo la lámpara de noche, le da un último vistazo al móvil que tenía un mensaje de Axel de hace una hora...

- Hola Rox, ¿todo está bien?, si necesitas algo, no dudes en decirme y voy para allá o si quieres venir yo te paso buscando

- Hola Axel, todo en orden ya iba acostarme, tranquilo, ya he terminado la espada, que ha quedado muy genial para decir verdad, después nos encargamos de la pintura, diviértete y ten cuidado, nos vemos mañana

.

.

- Vale está bien, descansa, si me imagino que te habrá quedado genial, aunque eso lo tengo que comprobar yo, dale nos vemos mañana, ¡que sueñes con tu enamorada picaron!- riéndose de lo último , deja su móvil a un lado y se pone a pensar; las fiestas nunca fueron su fuerte han sido contadas las veces que ha ido a una y todas habían sido un fracaso rotundo, ya que siempre terminaba solo hablando con la botella de gaseosa porque él no le gustaba beber alcohol y la ultima vez mas de quedarse solo, sufrió varias situaciones vergonzosas, entre ellas estaba relacionado con una chica, lo cual hizo que sus ánimos bajaran mucho más que el suelo a lo que respecta sobre ese tema...

Observando los dibujitos movibles que eran reflejado por la lámpara de noche, decidió dejarse llevar por el sueño, no tenía esa lámpara por miedo a la oscuridad, ya no tenía seis años para que le diera miedo, si no que esos dibujos invitaban a que su mente navegara libremente sobre ese mar de figuras de planetas y estrellas, dando el bostezo definitivo que lo llevaría al mundo de Morfeo, el joven cierra sus ojos poco a poco, pensando el nombre de la chica que lo tenía loco...

.

.

.

Asdasdasdasdasdasdasd

La misma oscuridad estaba presente en aquel extraño lugar, nada se movía, nada se escuchaba, todo era raro en realidad, sentía que flotaba, pero aun así sabía que estaba de pie, todo esa desorientadora oscuridad le hacía dar cuenta de que tenia temor, para que mentir, el temor estaba presente entre todo ese mar de emociones que habitaban en su interior, era lo suficientemente hombre para admitir eso, pero lo que en verdad lo abrumaba, era el ¿Por qué de toda esa oscuridad? , de todos los lugares que podía estar; porque ahí, porque ahora…

Trataba de saber si sus ojos no estaban cerrados a través de los intentos débiles de sus manos al tocar su rostro, pues aun así su mente le dijera que estaba cometiendo aquella acción, sus sentidos estaban perdidos, no le decían nada, pero ahora que lo pensaba, sentía frio… tenia frio, pero como rayos de todas las cosas que podía sentir en ese momento, sentía específicamente eso, hubo un intento de suspiro cuyo aliento sintió cálido, trato de pensar lo más claro que podía su ya cansada mente, intento dar un pequeño paso hacia adelante con cierta dificultad, por el temor de que caer mas y mas en ese vacío que no podría tener fin en realidad…

No se había caído ¡por suerte!, pero a medida que avanzaba, mas se angustiaba, no podía mas con tanta incertidumbre, un nudo lacerante se estaba apoderando de su garganta, un nudo que cada vez se hacía más grande, que lo invitaba a gritar con toda su fuerza, que por más que tratara no podía suprimirla así que decidió expulsar todo lo que había en su interior, en un grito mudo sobre sí mismo, desgarrando su garganta hasta el punto de sentir un agudo dolor sobre esta, pero aun con todo ese dolor, sus labios no emitieron sonido alguno, asustado se dio cuenta que no podía llenar sus pulmones de aire de nuevo, se asfixiaba, con toda su fuerza trato de respirar, pero fue en vano sintió como empezó a caer en ese vacío, sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse, dejando otro tipo de oscuridad en su interior, no sentía el peso de su cuerpo, su pensamientos empezaron a ser solo meras sombras dentro de su cabeza, todo, todo se desvanecía, el frio, el dolor, hasta que…

-Roxas… Arriba…

- Q-Quien eres- respondió el rubio en sus pensamientos algo confuso, le era familiar la voz, pero no sabía quién era, su mente estaba muy desorientada para pensar claro…

- Levántate Rox

- Quien er…

- ¡Despiertaaaaaaaaa! – se escucho un grito agudo que causo que el joven se despertara de un solo golpe, con la respiración entre cortada y el corazón acelerado, estaba sudando mucho, no fue su mejor noche para decir verdad, tomando una bocanada de aire se calmo un poco…

- Que Sueño mas rar… - hubiese terminado la frase pero al ver el reloj, se percato que eran un cuarto para las seis – Miércoles, estoy casi por sobre la hora – levantándose lo más que pudo, el joven se empezó alistar para ese día, que debía ser relajante para el…

…

* * *

**Etto… Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo, Feliz Día de los Colores y demás xd, rayos me ausente demasiado, hubiese publicado antes, pero sucesos externos a mí, me obligaron a no poder hacerlo, en fin, sin preámbulos les traigo este cuarto capítulo, más corto que el anterior xdd, pero bueno, gracias nuevamente por leerme, por tomar parte de su tiempo para dedicar un poco de tiempo a esta historia donde he colocado mi corazón; Pach7 graciaaaaaas! Sin duda alguna eres genial, espero volver más pronto, aunque no puedo prometer, la uní me mantendrá muy ocupado pronto, pero no dejo de escribir por eso, en fin, espero que estén bien y gracias nuevamente**

**Hasta Pronto, que lo Shinigamis no se lleven su alma ewe… **


End file.
